Love After Marriage
by bumchu
Summary: Both of them are rich and intelligent with their own ambition and goal...But they are forced to marry each other. Mikan wants to get married for love but at the end she gets married with Natsume Hyuuga, whom she doesn't love...will love blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love After Marriage**_

Chapter 1: shocking news

Disclaimer: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE.

_**This is my first fanfic so I don't know whether it is good one or not (^_^)**_

_**So my dear readers I would appreciate if you can review and tell me whether I should continue or not and please I would be very happy If my dear readers could point out my mistake… …**_

A little brunette girl was under a large _sakura_ tree, tears were continuously falling from her hazel eyes. "Grandpa!" She cried out, "Why did you leave me! Why! Why!"She sobbed.

Thud! The brunette got shocked as she saw a boy with messy raven hair and cold crimson eyes, who looked like the same age as her suddenly jumped down from the branch of the sakura tree. "ahhhhhhh…shut up!, will you?" shouted the boy. "You are so noisy! Do you know that?! You broke my sleep!."

The girl became more sad and cried even louder, "I hateeeee youuuuu!…" she sobbed and quickly got up and tried to run away but the boy caught her by her wrist….. …

Rinngggggggg….Rinnggggggg …!...

"Ahhhhh" yawned young brunette and slowly sat on her bed. "Again that dream, ahhhhhhhhh." She opened up her hazel eyes and looked at the clock, it was 9o'clock in the morning. She got down from her queen size bed and opened the curtains of her room admiring the beautiful environment around her mansion….

What you all are thinking is absolutely right, the brunette is Mikan Yukihira the one and only daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihira and the heir of Yukihira cooperation, the number one leading company in America. Her family left Japan after the death of her grandfather Yoshiro Sakura. She has auburn hair which reaches her waist, and big and beautiful yellowish brown eyes. She's cheerful, energetic, friendly and kind hearted but clumsy sometimes. She has perfect curves at right places which any girl would dream and die for. If the question is about her beauty then she is that beautiful that almost every boy will drool over her the second they see her and when it comes to girls most of them feel jealous about her beauty, the attention she gets, and the wealth she have but the remaining portion cannot stop themselves from admiring her.

Knock Knock

"Come in" said the brunette.

"Miss Yukihira, your parents are waiting down for you" Said _Lisa _their maid.

"Okay Lisa tell them I will be there in twenty minutes" Mikan said while scratching her head and asked, "Any reminders?"

Lisa took out her notepad and said, "Miss you told me to remind you about your meeting with your friends at 11o'clock."

"Okay you can leave now" ordered Mikan as she went to her bathroom.

_Mikan's Pov._

I started showering as I heard Lisa walk out of the room I felt very fresh as the warm water run through my head to my toes. I remembered the conversation between me and Lisa, usually we don't eat our breakfast and lunch together as our timing never matched with each other but whatever happens mom dad and I always try to eat our dinner together as it is the only hour in the long and tiring day when my family can gather together and talk about the things that happened to us in the day so, I told her to tell mom and dad that I will come down in_ twenty _minutes because I know that they will not wait for me for twenty minutes as they will not waste what they call their _precious time_ waiting for me in the morning because I always wake up late in the morning as I tend to sleep more during holiday. I also don't want them to wait for me because I cannot face them after what I heard last night.

_Flashback _"What should I do?" shouted Mikan "Should I ask them?" Actually she wants to go to Japan to attend her best friend Hotaru Imai's wedding and stay there for one month so that she can spend some time with her childhood friends and do something which she always wanted to do. But she is not sure whether her parents will her out of home for so long as the last time she went to a trip to Paris with her collage friends for three weeks she dislocated her ankle. So, starting from that trip her parents became more protective and never allows her to go aboard for more than one week but now it was for one month, my god her parents will get furious. She looked at the time and it was 8:56 pm she was unsure if her parents were awake or not.__

So, she slowly went to her parent's room going through the long corridor in the third floor of the mansion.

'Knock knock' she knocked the door.

"Who is it" she heard her mother asking.

"It's me mom" I answered back.

"Ohh..Mikan come in"

Mikan slowly entered their room, she was feeling very nervous as if she was not able to attend Hotaru's wedding she would definitely get angry and If she don't stay in Japan for one month her other friends will get angry plus the thing that she wants to do and Mikan being Mikan cannot afford looking at their angry faces when they come to America or when they video chat.

Looking at nervous Mikan Yuka and Izumi got a little worried; Mikan was looking down on the marble floor while her parents were looking at Mikan and again to each other again at Mikan and back to themselves.

"What happened honey?"Yuka asked her daughter

"Yes honey, you are looking very nervous is something wrong?" asked Izumi

"_Okay Mikan you can do it, tell them" _Mikan told herself. _"Calm down Mikan, you are Mikan Yukihira you can do it" _

"Mom, dad I have a request" Mikan started nervously

"Is something wrong dear?" Yuka and Izumi asked together

"Actually I want to go to Japan fo…fo…for o..o..one….mo.. "

"What?" they again shouted together but to her surprise there was a big smile on their face

"Then can I go?"Mikan asked impatiently

"Yes! Why not? "

"Yes! Yes! Yeeessssss! Thank you soooo much" she hugged her parents tightly and whispered good night in their ears. She was so happy that she did not even bother to ask them why they allowed her to go so easily, she thought it would be very hard to let her parents allow her to go. She quickly walked out when she felt like thanking them again. When she reached her parents rooms door she heard them talking about something, she could not stop but listen to their conversation

"Honey I am very happy!" she heard Yuka speaking in delight

"I know, Mikan made our work a lot more easier than we thought" replied Izumi

"_What work"_ Mikan thought

"Yes she made it easier, now that she is going to Japan I think we should tell her about her fiancé tomorrow?"Asked Yuka

"_What the hell! I have a fiancé and I don't know?"_Mikan yelled in her mind. "_Whatever I don't care and I will definitely not marry whosoever he is"_

_Normal pov._

Mikan came out after her a quick shower wrapping herself in a strawberry pink trowel. She sat in front of her big dressing table and blow dried her auburn hair. She then curled it at the end which made her look more elegant and beautiful. Next she applied her cream and applied some strawberry lip gloss. Then she opened the door next to the bath room which was filled with different varieties of cloths, purses, bags, shoes, body accessories and jewelries for all occasion. She took out a simple pink strapless dress which ended two inch above her knee and secured a thin black belt above her waist, then she wore a black high heel and carried a pink purse.

She looked at the clock and it was 9:18am and she knew it would take two minutes from her room to the dining hall but she was quite sure that her parents might have left. Mikan walked through the long corridor passing many rooms and then descending from the long stair way to the dining hall.

"Good morning dear" Yuka greeted her enthusiastically.

"Morning mom and dad" Mikan replied tonelessly as she knew what was coming up

"Morning daughter, good, now I think you learned how to estimate time" Izumi told her as he took a sip of his tea "you took exactly twenty minute although it was long"

"Sorry dad actually I have a meeting with my friends so I was getting ready for it" answered Mikan taking a bite of her toast "and dad I am going to Japan tomorrow"

"Okay then" Izumi looked at Yuka like signaling her to tell Mikan something and Mikan saw everything fishy going on right now and she knew what was coming up.

"Ahhhhmmmm" Yuka cleared her throat and said "Mikan we have something to tell you"

"Yes what is it mom?" although Mikan heard everything she cannot tell her parents because she want to be more sure about what she heard and she want to know him well.

"Mikan…" her mother started "we want you to meet your fiancé, his name is Natsume Hyuuga he is only three months older than you but right now he is the CEO of Hyuuga group and enterprise, the number one leading industry in Japan."

"But mom I have just graduated a month ago and now you are telling me I have a fiancé" Mikan complained "And how did he become the CEO of Hyuuga group and enterprise in just one month?"

"It is because he entered business world when he was 18 years old when his father Takashi Hyuuga the chairman of Hyuuga groups and my best friend died" a glimpse of sorrow in Izumi's eyes "Right now the chair man of Hyuuga group is Kaoru Hyuuga wife of late Takashi Hyuuga and your mom is her best friend. Natsume Hyuuga is the CEO of Hyuuga groups and your fiancé"

"Okay…now Mikan we want you to meet with Natsume and know him well and get married" Yuka said looking at Izumi while Izumi nodding

"I will think about it after I meet with him" Mikan doesn't like the idea about getting married but just because of her parents she is agreeing to meet him. She is thinking she will reject him by making some excuse. She knows that nobody is perfect so she will tell something she doesn't like about that guy called Natsume and it will be settled, she will not get married with a total stranger. She wants to be married for love like her parents.

…

_Natsume's pov._

The sun is shining brightly, warm breeze running through my face and I can hear the chirping of birds from the glass terrace outside my mansion. Right now I am having my breakfast but I have a laptop in front of me as I am preparing for a presentation about remodeling our biggest and most expensive star in Japan crimson's.

Natsume Hyuuga, the only son of late Takashi Hyuuga and Kaoru Hyuuga. He has a younger sister called Aio. He is the most handsome and the riches guy in Japan. He has messy raven hair with crimson eyes which is so mesmerizing that anyone who see his eyes will immediately fall for him. He is twenty one years old right now. Every muscle on his body is well developed like that of a model. He is a very genius guy who can accomplish anything he aims for. Almost every girl tries to flirt with him but all to no avail as he knows that they are only after him because of his looks, wealth and because he is a Hyuuga. He joined the business world when graduated from high school after the death of his father from a heart attack. Like Mikan he also got his degree this year, don't wonder how he balanced his collage life with business life because he being the Natsume Hyuuga, son of the owner of the collage he studies in, he gets the permission to skip lecture if needed.

_Normal pov. _

"Hhhhhhaaaaa" he did not sleep well yesterday because the whole night he was preparing for the presentation he had to do today. He is a very intelligent lad so even if he skips a lot of lecture he never fails to top from every semester he attends.

"Good morning son" wished his mom

"What is it mom" he knew something was fishy as she never interrupted before when he was busy with office work.

"Actually son, you have a fiancé called Mikan Yukihira the only heir of Yukihira corp. and she is coming tomorrow so I want you to pick her up on two in the evening from the international airport"

'Whatever" he answered and went back to the mansion

"_If moms have chosen her she would be someone special but I don't really care anyway as woman destroy man's life"_ he thinks that if he marries someone he will not be able to accomplish his goal. So, there is no way that he will marry that girl called Mikan Yukihira.

…

Please everything is allowed suggestions, criticism and fame….please do review and point out my mistakes and tell me if I should continue or not...

-BUMCHU


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE. …I have edited chapter 1 so I think the people who have read chapter 1 earlier will have to read chapter 1 again as I have changed and added some information there.

I dedicate this chapter to broken angle, jar-of-jam, mystique0831 and love Nat and Mi. …

"Hello, Anna/Misaki can you come for our meeting right now instead of 11am?" asked certain brunette "I have something important to tell you"

"Is something wrong Mikan" Anna/Misaki asked worryingly

"I will tell you when you reach there"

"Okay I'll be there right now. By the way where are you?"

"Okay I am coming"

"I am on my way" Anna/Misaki quickly went running to their own Ferrari and quickly driving to their scheduled place (Mikans very own apartment). …_In Mikans apartment _Mikan was walking here and there as she heard the door being knocked.

"Mikan is everything alright?" Anna looked as she ran the whole way from drive way to the apartment.

"Anna don't worry everything is alright-" she wasn't able to complete as she saw Misaki running towards her "Mikan is something wrong?"

Anna umenomiya, a girl with bubble gum pink wavy hair and greenish blue eyes. She is 21 years old. She is a nice, friendly and kind. She is the heir of Bubble five star hotels which is located in every nook and cranny of the world. Her hobby is to cook and she is brilliant at it. She is one of Mikans group friends.

The other one is Misaki Harada. She has straight dark pink hair which is below her shoulder with reddish black eyes. She is also 21 years old. She really loves her friends so; she can do anything for her friends. Her family owns the Harada enterprise. She is also one of Mikans group friends with Anna.

"What will happen to me when I have friends like you all" with that the three of them hugged each other and went inside.

Anna and Misaki to sit on the pink sofa and Mikan quickly went to the kitchen pour a glass of mango juice for Anna, glass of grapes for Misaki and a glass of strawberry for herself from the refrigerator.

She gave them their favorite juice and sat with them.

"I know that both of you are wondering why I told you to come before time" they nodded.

"Actually I called you so that we could discuss about Hotarus wedding gift but now…"she stopped for some time before she continued "I want you to give me a way with which I can reject my fiancé without making my parents sad…"

Before she could finish "whattttt?" shouted Anna and Misaki together "You have a fiancé and you didn't tell us?!"

"I also heard last night only" and she narrated the whole thing that happened last night and this morning.

"Ohhh..Okay..Now your parents are telling you that he is going to pick up you from the airport…ummmmmmm"

"Common Anna think of something" Mikan got up and started walking here and there again

"Idea!" shouted Misaki as her two friends looked at her questioningly. "He doesn't know how you look like right?"

"I think he doesn't know because I don't think anyone in Japan except our group knows that Yukihira's have a daughter and besides there is none of my photo posted on internet"

"Now will you tell us your idea" Anna as she took a sip of her juice.

"My idea is that…..I will meet that guy called Natsume and make him engaged me and stop him from contacting your parents…..and at last you tell your parents that he didn't come to receive you and the problem is solved!" she exclaimed

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…..thank you for the plan! It is excellent Misaki" Mikan hugged her tightly

"Now let's talk about Hotarus gift" said Anna

"I think she will be very happy with the villa we are going to give her" smiled Misaki

"Yes she will definitely be happy as it was her dream to have a house nears the beach but she could not fulfill it having lots of invention and experiment to be done" Anna and Misaki saw sparkling stars in Mikans eyes.

"Being a scientist does require a big brain" answered Anna.

Mikan and Misaki nodded. …..._Crimsons _"I really cannot believe that you have a fiancé Natsume" a man with a star tattoo under his left eye said with a smirk.

"You know that I am not really interested in marring" Tsubasa saw fire in Natsumes eyes as he spoke about his marriage.

Tsubasa Andou is one of Natsumes childhood friends. He has navy blue hair with azure blue eyes. He has a star shaped tattoo under his left eye which he made when he graduated from high school. He is friendly with everyone and unlike Natsume he loves the company of girls. His family owns the Andou art, craft and museum, the biggest museum in Asia.

"Now Natsume tell me what made you call me within your office hour"

"Actually I…." _because of my dear unknown fiancé I am putting my pride on risk "_want you to go to receive that _fiancé _of mine as Natsume that is me"

"Ahh finally Natsume, you asked me a favor I have been waiting for ages for this day to come" a smirk was playing on Tsubasa lips

"Hn" _ahhhh… my ego hurts, only because of that stupid girl_ "think that ever you want to but remember I will do something in return for you "

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes, whatever you want"

"Okay now tell me about more her"

"Like what?"

"Like how am I going to recognize her?"

"Mom said that she would be wearing a purple dress with a white cardigan" Natsume answered in a boring tone.

"Okay! Now don't worry man everything would be perfect." Tsubasa said with a grin "now man tell me rest of the plan"

Natsumes plan was the same as Misaki.

_Yukihira mansion _

Mikan was laying on her queen size strawberry colored bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it" Mikan asked

"Its mom Mikan"

"Come in mom"

"Look Mikan I bought this dress for you"

"Wow mom this is beautiful" she was holding a purple dress with a white cardigan

"But what is this for mom?"

"For tomorrow dear, Natsume will recognize you through this dress"

"But mom how will I recognize him?"

"He will be the one to recognize you dummy"

"Okay mom now let me sleep"

As soon as she went out Mikan took out her iphone and called Misaki. After about three rings

"Hello Mikan what is it?"

"What are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Ummmm… I planned to wear an orange halter with a denim mini skirt, why?"

"Then I think we have to change our cloths at the washroom in the airport tomorrow"

"Why so?"

"Because mom brought a purple dress with a white cardigan and then told me that Hyuuga will recognize me through this dress"

"Okay then lets meet tomorrow, good night"

Mikan went inside her bed and opened her laptop. She saw Hotaru online so she sent her request for video chat which she accepted

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed with happiness

Hotaru Imai Mikans best friend. She is also 21 like the rest of her friends. She has raven hair which reaches above her waist and turquoise eyes. She is a scientist so most of the time she would be available in her lab. She invents many strange things which are highly prized in and out of Japan. Her family background is also good as they own Imai technology the world's biggest technology company. She is cold to everyone but she really cares for Mikan and vice versa. Once when she was not exactly a scientist and just a high school student she use to take photographs and black mail everyone but now she hardly touches the camera because of the loads invention and experiments she have to do. But she tries to take out some time for Mikan and her friends. She is getting married in one week with the son of owner of the biggest hospital and animal care centre in Japan and he himself is a doctor in his father's hospital.

"Shut up baka you will wake up the whole country"

"Don't be mean Hotaru; I have something to tell you"

"Now what is the problem?"

"Actually my parents told me that I have a fiancé"

"Who is he?" she asked like she is not worried "_I will search everything about him!" she promised to herself_

"…"

"Mikan?"

"…"

"Ha… she fell asleep" she whispered to herself "good night" …_New York international Airport _

"Bye mom" Mikan hugged her mother

"Bye dad" Mikan hugged her father

As Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira left

"Let's change our cloths now Misaki"

Mikan and Misaki went to the washroom and came after 5 minutes…..

Mikan came out wearing an orange halter with a denim mini skirt and orange sandal. She is carrying a white bag on her back and hair was done in a high ponytail.

As for Misaki she was wearing a purple dress with a white cardigan and stilettos. She has turned her straight hair into loose curls and she is carrying a white hand bag.

"_The plan to Japan is boarding" _

"Common let's go the plane is boarding" Anna reminded her friends and they quickly lifted her luggage. …_Japan international airport._

"Look Tsubasa you the plane will be arriving in about 1 to 3 minutes so you wait here" Natsume was about to walk away when

"Where are you going?" asked Tsubasa "And where is Ruka"

"He said he is going to receive some of Hotarus friends with her"

"Hahahahah… although Imai is very cold to him, he cannot stop himself from falling for her"

"Now go! The plane and I have landed I will be watching you from there" Natsume pointed a place little far from where Tsubasa was standing. …_Mikans pov._

As soon as we landed, we went to a stole inside the airport and brought a coca cola each. Anna and Misaki have finished drinking but for me I cannot drink or eat anything fast so I haven't finished it.

As we neared the exit of the airport as planed Anna and Misaki went together and I went alone. As expected I saw a man about my age with navy blue hair and azure blue byes coming to Misaki and Anna. "Are you Mikan Yukihira?" heard him ask and the answer Misaki gave was "Yes, and maybe you are Natsume Hyuuga"

I slowly, slowly walked when I bumped into someone. _"Splash!" _oh no I poured the whole coca cola on some one. I repeated I am sorry again and again until I saw the guy in front of me. He was a tall and dashing lad with flawless skin. His eyes were covered with his sun glasses while his hair was a messy raven hair. "Tch" I heard his irritated voice "are you blind or something?" "I am sorry" I repeated again until someone pushed me from behind and the both of us fell in an award position, I was on top of him and his glasses have fallen down. For the first time I saw such a mesmerizing crimson eye. My hazel orbs were locked in his crimson. …...

Yuri-chan= I am sorry but I cannot tell you whether the boy in the dream is Natsume or not as 1)it will spoil the future chapters, and 2)I am not sure myself.

Spica14= I know that it is a cliché but as you said I will try my best to put some twist in future chapters and thanks a lot for correcting me.

Ana= sorry if chapter 1 is a cliché but I will make sure that other chapters are not. …...

Sorry if I am disappointing you all but this is my first fanfic so please forgive me for all he mistakes I make and please REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or not.

Sorry for late update.

Everything is all allowed suggestion, criticism, or fame but please review.

-BUMCHU


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE. …

_Mikans pov._

I was so lost in his eyes that I did not feel him rudely pushing me away.

"Ouch" I fell on the floor. "Oi Mr.! Who do you think you are?!"

I stood up but kept starring at him but his face was expression less. He was looking somewhere else but I did not bother to look at who was he looking at.

Finally my patience was coming to an end; he wasn't even interested in saying sorry for what he did. "What a rude fellow" I cursed under my breath.

"Hn" I heard him say in irritation.

_Oh my god _I think he heard me but who cares.

"Whatever" who does he think he is, he don't know who is he messing with.

"Hey Mr. shouldn't you be saying sorry!" I busted out.

"You are the one who should say sorry!" he was pointing at his white polo shirt.

"I already did you bloody!" _I really hate him, I really hate him, _I continuously chanted in my mind.

"Hn" I heard him say again, what does that even means.

"You moron!" with that I was about to leave, when…

"Shut up you loud mouthed girl" again his bored face was on "Or should I say (smirk) pol-ka-dots"

"Now, now, now, what does po- ka…WHAT!" I felt blood rushing to my face and my eyes getting closed with anger.

"Yo-y-youuuu perrrrr-verttt!" I slapped him but I only felt the air.

I quickly opened my eyes but he was nowhere to be seen…. …

_Natsume pov._

She was staring at me like a fan girl- wait a minute FAN GIRL?

Could she be fan girl? If she is.. what kind of plan are they plotting now? I must stop whatever it is…

Wait a minute is she trying to seduce me, she is showing her childish polka dotted bra.

Ah! I must escape from this situation, *click* OMG someone is surely taking our photo.

I pushed her away and she was complaining/shouting about how I was a rude fellow and what not things but after a while she called me a moron and said who I am.

I was quite shocked that she did not know me at all, everyone In Japan, no the whole world knows me, how come this girl does not know me at all?

I heard her cursing under her breath, I was about to say something but I knew it was waste of time. So as usual I replied to her by saying my infamous "hn"

I can't believe this girl she the one who's suppose to say sorry. Duh it's obvious she has to sorry. She even ruined my favorite shirt, I am going to make her either pay for it or she will suffer, hmph I wonder she even have the money for it. Whatever right know I need to follow Tsubasa and my so called fiancé.

I don't have the time to waste on this stupid little girl..

Ahhh!, this girl is so irritating and not only that she has very loud voice, if I stay here for another minute, my ear is probably going to bleed. But I had a smirk on; she doesn't even know that she is exposing her undergarment to the people around her.

"Shut up you loud mouthed girl" or should I say… "pol-ka-dot" by now I had a smirk on and I was about to laugh, seeing that this girl is so dumb but I was about to let it out, when I saw Tsubasa and my so called fiancé leaving..

I looked at the girl who's now flushing so bad and she had closed her eyes and I knew why's that.. I swear her face could match a tomato, if it was to be compared..

So I left her and was now following Tsubasa and my so called fiancé out of the airport, leaving the dumbfound girl behind…

I swear she will try to slap me and find me missing that but I don't care , right now my goal is to see how Tsubasa Is handling this situations….. …...

_Normal pov._

**Business Japan **

**For the first in the history the youngest business tycoon in Japan Natsume Hyuuga was seen with an unknown girl at the international airport today.**

**Several photos of them together were taken and his fan girls are exploding with anger.**

**There are many rumors that she is his girlfriend who lives in another state and he came to receive his girlfriend at the airport.**

**We interviewed of his fan girls and they seem to be sure that she is just Natsume Hyuuga having a girlfriend is not true…**

"**Natsume-sama will never cheat us on that woman" stated Sumire Shoda the president of his fan club.**

**But the woman is still unknown to everybody.**

**Reported by Chihiro Miyazaki. …**

I am sorry if this chapter is short but I promise to write more in the other chapter and sorry for the late update….

Please reviewwwwwwwwww….!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal pov.

Natsume was working on a presentation he had with Sakura groups, it is the number one company when it comes to designing anything. He wanted to establish another company which he wanted to do with the sakuras.

He was busy checking and rechecking his presentation when Ruka came out busting through the door breathing heavily.

"Natt-suume!" he threw the news paper on Natsumes desk.

"What the.." Natsume trailed off as he saw his picture with the polka dot. He quickly read the paper and..

"Ruka find out who is this girl! Right now!"

"Ok Nat."

Natsumes pov. 

What the hell is happening? I don't like this rumours, at all! It cannot be happening I have no time to deal with this; I have no time to deal with this kind of shit.

It would not be a big problem if I hold a press conference and declare that it is not true. If not my life would be a living hell! Being followed by press everywhere is what I hate the most.

I have to call mom and ask for some suggestion about this situation, but I have to tell you my mom gives the best suggestion of all, even better than my lawyer.

Ring ring "hi mo.." I could not even greet mom as she, "Natsume!" She sounded really happy. "I just read the news and Mikan and you really look good together"

"What! Mikan?"

"yes dear, why?"

"No, nothing mom bye"

"Okay son bye and bring Mikan home soon"

If that little girl is Mikan than who is the one that was with Tsubasa the other day? Did she plan the same thing as me?

I have to call Ruka.

Ring "Ruka!"

"Nat I out nothing about her, sorry"

"it's okay Ruka, look tell Hotaru to find out about Mikan Yukihira"

"Mikan?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"Nat don't tell me the girl with you in the news paper is.."

"Yes she is"

"But how do you know her?"

"I never saw her but I heard a lot about her from Hotaru"

"What Hotaru?"

"She is her best friend"

"WHAT?"

Mikans pov

I was comfortably sitting on the sofa eating some popcorn and watching a chick-fic.

Hotaru, Misaki and Anna were late and I was bored waiting for them we were going to do some shopping for Hotarus wedding.

Ding Dong.

They arrived!

As soon as I opened the door Misaki was the first one to enter she looked really angry.

"What happened Misaki?"

"Mikan that Hyuuga tricked us!"

"What! How?"

"Look at this Mikan" Hotaru handed me a news paper

And do you know what did I see? It clearly stated that, that the rude guy from the airport is Natsume Hyuuga!

"Hheee ca-ca-can nnot bbe Hyuuga!"

"You know him?" Anna asked me

"Not really, but I met him at the airport and he is a pervert!"

"What? He is a pervert" Hotaru was actually shocked Natsume did not even look at a women twice, keep alone talking with her if there was no business involved.

"Hyuuga is Rukas friend" Hotaru continued

"Great can you fix me a meeting with him?"

"It will cost you 5000$"

I knew it was going to cost me a lot but I have to meet him at any cost. "I will buy you a gift instead okay" I showed her my infamous puppy eyes.

"Okay" was all she replied

We spend the whole day shopping. And at the end of the day we had more 30 shopping bags.

"Natsume will be meeting you tomorrow night at Crimsons at 8 o'clock sharp" Hotaru said "8 o'clock sharp, he is very particular about time okay"

"Thank you!" finally a will meet him tomorrow.

**I am really sorry for late update **


End file.
